


Legacies of the Zerg

by Gojirahkiin



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojirahkiin/pseuds/Gojirahkiin
Summary: Welcome to the hard reboot ofSwarming the Multiverse. Legacies of the Zergis its (hopefully) superior in every way. There are going to be more epic battles, more epic crossovers, and generally better management of things on my end.





	Legacies of the Zerg

The fleets were moving into position over Aiur. For the first time in the history of the Koprulu Sector, Zerg, Terrans, and Protoss forces were united against a common foe.

The twisted Xel’naga calling itself Amon had chosen Aiur to begin its galactic conquest, enslaving Protoss that had tried to liberate the world and the Zerg that remained around the dead Overmind as well. Worse, it seemed that he was using both to begin construction of a physical form with which to enter the physical universe based on his powerful Hybrids.

They could not permit that to happen, what little they knew of Amon suggested that such a manifestation would be disastrous for all life in the galaxy, perhaps even the entire universe. Even at this distance, far away from the planet’s gravity well, they could sense Amon’s anger at those who dared to defy him.

And now they were here. The blocky Terran vehicles, the sleek Protoss vessels, and the biological behemoths of the Zerg all united with one purpose: to destroy Amon’s forces on and above Aiur.

The planet was currently being defended by small numbers of Protoss fanatics and dominated Zerg, along with the truly disturbing Hybrid Leviathans. Like the other Hybrid creatures, they were a midnight blue with psionic energy swirling around them.  
Energy that brought death once the battle was joined.

The Hybrid were powerful, the enemy Protoss tenacious, and the enemy Zerg numerous, but the Koprulu Alliance, as some had begun to call it, had all of these in spades. Slowly but surely, their sheer numbers and firepower were forcing the enemy back.  
Suddenly scanners of all three races warned of an unanticipated asteroid hurtling towards their forces at speeds faster than light itself.

Before anyone could react, the asteroid had already struck a Leviathan, instantly killing it and all Zerg aboard in a burst of fire and gore, but the worst was yet to come.

The impact site continued to glow and burn and it unleashed uncontrolled bolts of cosmic power, destroying Protoss and Terran vessels, and even Zerg and Hybrid creatures alike.

With both sides decimated, whatever reaction the impact caused seemed to die down, but a nightmare flew out of the remains of the Leviathan, a golden three-headed hydra the likes of which none of the Koprulu Alliance had ever seen, accompanied by a wave of unnatural terror in everyone present. Each head was atop a long serpentine neck, and crowned with horns that seemed to flare like a cobra’s hood. Six red eyes scanned the area for threats, and almost seemed to convey both contempt for all present and sadistic glee.

Everyone on both sides heard Amon’s psionic command, “My masterpiece arrives at last. Let all those fools who dare oppose me behold the Destroyer of Worlds! Kill my enemies to the last, King Ghidorah!”

Throats glowing from within, King Ghidorah unleashed three blasts of what appeared to be lightning but what all sensors determined to be gravitational anomalies upon a nearby Protoss mothership. It’s shields flickered and and died scarcely a moment before the vessel exploded.

A Terran battlecruiser moved into the fray and fired its Yamato cannon at the hydra, only for the creature to look merely bored upon the projectile’s impact. His response left the ship as a floating pool of metallic slag.

An allied Leviathan moved in to swallow the hydra whole, and despite the terror still radiating from it the alliance forces cheered.

But the Leviathan began to convulse as the evil within its body began to rampage.

* * *

Ghidorah tore his way out of the creature’s esophagus and took a step into the Leviathan’s main body. Populated by countless Zerg, the golden horror found himself swarmed. Much like army ants of Earth, the Zerg crawled over King Ghidorah, engulfing him in a tide of bodies. They bit, clawed, and tore at his scales with unbridled savagery… to no avail.

Ghidorah cackled with glee. There were enough soon-to-be-dead here to glut even him!

With a simple flap of his wings the atmosphere within the Leviathan began to crackle with electricity, and within a matter of moments he was within a personal storm cloud that immolated numerous Zerg as they attempted to rush him. Zerglings and Banelings were crushed beneath his feet, Ghidorah scarcely noticing their acid. Hydralisks attempted to shoot out his eyes, but their nictitating membranes were harder than even the mightiest Zerg carapace, causing their grooved spines to merely bounce off.

An Ultralisk charged Ghidorah in an effort to rend him limb from limb with its kaiser blades, but two of his heads caught two of the Ultralisk’s blades and spread them apart, the third blasting the Zerg down the center, cleaving it in half. The two side-heads began to play with the severed Ultralisk halves, flailing them about as if they were macabre clubs even as they cackled.

Ghidorah suddenly felt the irritation of his master. Amon wanted him to stop playing and return to the slaughter. The central head snapped at his “brothers” to get them back on task, and suddenly all three heads cried out with one voice that echoed throughout the Leviathan’s body.

As if a switch had been hit, all Zerg in the biological ship began to fight among themselves, their most primal of instincts having been brought to the forefront and the power of the hive-mind being forced out of their minds. With this ship becoming a corpse-vessel soon, Ghidorah opted to blast his way out of the Leviathan’s skull to announce his return to the battle.

As he made himself known by downing another Terran ship, Ghidorah’s minds suddenly felt a pressure not like that of Amon, and all three looked about in confusion for its source.

* * *

Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, a psionic of such power that her psionic waveform was immeasurable, strained to destroy Ghidorah’s minds. Instead, she caught his attention. After a moment of scanning the area in seeming confusion, all three heads looked directly at her inside her Leviathan.

Kerrigan screamed in agony as King Ghidorah brought the full force of his minds and wills to bear on her. His minds were all hatred and insanity, ripping and tearing at her thoughts in an effort destroy her from the inside out. For the briefest of moments she truly believed that she would die, but before being forced out entirely, she “heard” a message from Amon directed to Ghidorah.

“Stop playing with one life when there are countless others that need ending.”

Ghidorah obliged.

He flew through the vacuum of space towards one of the larger Protoss motherships and used his sheer mass to break through to its core. Amidst the panicking Protoss, Ghidorah bit down on the core of the vessel and siphoned it of power. Within moments the ship was dead, and the abomination crackled with power.

The ship exploded and cosmic energy surged outward in destructive bolts, obliterating Hybrid, Protoss, Terran, and Zerg vessels without discrimination, leaping and arcing from ally to enemy and back, melting, detonating, and shattering highly evolved creatures and heavily engineered vessels.

“All ships, this is Protoss fleet commander Artanis — we have no choice, we must retreat!”

“Sarah, can you hear me? Us Terrans have to pull out too, whatever that hydra is doing is too much!”

Kerrigan, barely lucid after her brush with death, said, “Retreat, all of you. The Swarm will buy you time. Go!”

Not paying attention to any responses, she stood up and looked to the dying Leviathan. Ghidorah had indeed erupted from its skull, but he’d missed a significant chunk of the brain in his hurry to obey his master.

“Charge,” she commanded. “The rest of the Swarm: activate the Legacy contingencies.”

As the dying Leviathan turned to complete its final task, the rest began to fire pods in random directions into greater universe.

As Kerrigan’s personal Leviathan fled from Aiur, she saw the last Leviathan collide with the planet, saw the enormous explosion caused by the impact of such a large object at such a high speed, and felt Amon’s wrath at the setback to his plans.

* * *

As the last of the Koprulu Alliance fled, Amon’s rage made even his most fanatical worshipers quail in fear, until his attention focused once again on his masterpiece.

“King Ghidorah, you have grown strong during my absence, devoured world after world and humbled their small, petty gods. Now use that strength in my service once again: kill all Zerg not under my command, beginning with those belonging to the Kerrigan entity.”

Ghidorah’s three sets of lips seemed to curl into sadistic grins before he set off, wreathing himself in fire and launching himself after the fleeing Leviathans at speeds exceeding light.

Amon’s fury continue to boil, and as a result he paid no mind to the Zerg pods launched into the depths of space…

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the hard reboot of _Swarming the Multiverse. Legacies of the Zerg_ is its (hopefully) superior in every way. There are going to be more epic battles, more epic crossovers, and generally better management of things on my end.


End file.
